memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/The Trial of Admiral Kira/Chapter 2
At Starfleet Command the trial is in recess in his office Admiral Akaar is looking over the next commanding officer of the USS Intrepid in case Typhuss is found guilty of murder Admiral Cornwell barges in holding a PADD. What the hell is this? Admiral Cornwell says as she throws the PADD on his desk. Admiral Akaar looks up at her. I don't know what you're talking about Admiral Akaar says as he looks at her. She looks at him. YOU TOOK ME OUT OF THE TRIAL! Admiral Cornwell says as she looks at him. He looks at her. You and Typhuss are friends I wanted an unbias court room Admiral Akaar says as he looks at her. She then looks at the PADD and is shocked by what she's seeing. You are thinking about replacing Typhuss as commanding officer of the Intrepid Admiral Cornwell says as she looks at Admiral Akaar. He looks at her. Katrina this is a disgrace to Starfleet and the best way to do that is to take the problem out of the equation and that's Admiral Kira ever since he returned from the Delta Quadrant he's been reckless and putting himself in harms way even if he's an Admiral he still doesn't not caring about his new job as a high ranking officer I retired from starship duty and look at me I turned out great giving orders putting Starfleet officers on the front that need to be out there and he's hurting other officers careers by not taking a desk job Akaar says as he looks at her. Katrina looks at him. Typhuss isn't a type of Admiral that wants a desk job and he wants to protect the Federation, he can't do that sitting behind a desk at Starfleet Command, he is one of the best combat officers in the fleet Admiral Cornwell says as she looks at Admiral Akaar. He looks at her. Its either the desk job or a honorable discharge he can't have his command Admiral Akaar says as he looks at her. She leaves his office. In his cell Typhuss eats the prison rations and spits it out and thinks to himself. Well this can't get more worse, will it and what would I do without Starfleet Typhuss thinks to himself. He hears grunting and then a thud. Who's there, come out Typhuss says as he looks out of the cell. Katrina shows up. Hey Typhuss you all right? Katrina says as she looks at him. No, I hate prison rations Typhuss says as he looks at Kat. She looks at him. I hope the guard isn't gonna be mad at me for knocking him out Katrina says as she looks at him. He laughs. That was you, so why are you here Typhuss says as he looks at Kat. She looks at him. To see you my friend and to tell that I am sorry for not warning you about this Katrina says as she looks at him. Warn me about what Typhuss says as he looks at Kat. She looks at him. You getting charged with murder Katrina says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I was protecting John doesn't that matter Typhuss says as he looks at Kat. She looks at him. I wanna believe you Typhuss believe me I do but these charges are severe Katrina says as she looks at him. Typhuss signs. At the court room Prosecutor Samuels has Mrs. Turner at the stand. Mrs. Turner all of Starfleet and the Federation grieves with you and your family at the lost of one of our citizens Prosecutor Samuels says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Thank you Mrs. Turner says as she looks at Samuels. He looks at her. So take us through your son's life before he died Prosecutor Samuels says as he looks at her. She signs and explains Cole's life. He was a assistant district attorney, that was his job and he worked very hard at it Mrs. Turner says as she looks at Samuels. Prosecutor Samuels looks at the jury. Her son was a assistant district attorney and he did his job well Samuels says as he looks at the jury. He turns to Mrs. Turner. You may continue Mrs. Turner Prosecutor Samuels says as he looks at her. She explains. A few years later in 2379, Cole met Phoebe Halliwell and he fell in love with her, they dated and later married he was happy Mrs. Turner says as she looks at Samuels. Prosecutor Samuels looks at her. And who was there at the wedding besides the two families who was talking to your son Prosecutor Samuels says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Admiral Kira and his friend Alex Danvers Mrs. Turner says as she looks at Samuels. Samuels looks at her. And when did you last speak to your son before his death? Samuels says as he looks at her. She looks at him. 4 days before it happened Mrs. Turner says as she looks at Samuels. Samuels looks at the jury. 4 days before it happened Samuels says as he looks at the jury. Then A.D.A Stone gets up and takes charge as he speaks to the jury. Admiral Kira is a hero to the Federation, he fought the Xindi, Der'kal and many other aliens, saved Earth and the Federation many times, he protected his friend from harm Stone says as he looks at the jury. He turns to his opponent Samuels not denying his claims. Mr. Samuels would have you believe that Admiral Kira is not a hero, but in fact Typhuss is a hero he has saved a lot of people Stone says as he looks at the jury and Samuels. He then mentions the Turners. Mr. and Mrs. Turner's son killed Admiral Kira's sister Prue and what does say about Cole, he wasn't a good man Stone says as he looks at the jury and Samuels. Samuels chimes in. Objection my former client wasn't even on Wigely IV he was at a conference on Babel Samuels says as he looks at Admiral Akaar. Admiral Akaar turns to Stone. The jury will disregard Stone's last statement Akkar says as he looks at Stone and the jury. Prosecutor Samuels smirks at Stone as Stone goes to the com and activates it and it shows the Federation symbol as he calls Colonel William Tyson to stand via holo-image. Colonel Tyson, take the stand Stone says as he looks at him. Colonel Tyson appears as a holo-image as Stone asks him questions. Colonel, what kind of man is your uncle in your own words please Stone says as he looks at Colonel Tyson. He's the most honorable man I'm glad to call my uncle and commanding officer sometimes when he gives me missions to help Starfleet ships or our allies Colonel Tyson says as he speaks of his uncle. Stone asked him about Cole. What do you know about Cole Stone says as he looks at Colonel Tyson. He killed my mother Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Stone. Stone nods at him. Thanks Colonel Stone says as he looks at him. Prosecutor Samuels gets up and asked Colonel Tyson some questions. How do you know Cole killed your mother Samuels says as he looks at Colonel Tyson. My father Admiral Jason Tyson told me when I was at my grandma's house Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Samuels. Prosecutor Samuels brings up his Starfleet file. This is is your father's file Samuels says as he looks at Colonel Tyson. Yes it is Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Samuels. Samuels speaks to the jury and crowd. So it is, let's continue Samuels says as he looks at them. He reads Admiral Tyson's file. Your father didn't defend a Bajoran vedek in 2379 he was killed by Gul Evek wasn't he Samuels says as he looks at Colonel Tyson's holo-image. Yes the vedek was killed by Gul Evek but there wasn't nothing that my father nor my uncle could of done, he lost his ship the Intrepid in 2378, by rogue Klingons in the Veridian system if you checked the ship's log you will see that he could of done anything to prevent either situation Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Samuels. Samuels looks at him. Your father nearly killed a Klingon warrior onboard his own ship in front of Ambassador Worf and your uncle Prosecutor Samuels says as he looks at him. Sir I really don't like how you're treating my uncle, my grandma on my father's side of the family was shot in the back by the Klingon warrior he had every right to do what he did to him Will says as he looks at Samuels. Samuel then brings up his wife Thea. What about your wife Thea Samuels says as he looks at Colonel Tyson. What about her? Will says as he looks at Samuels. He brings up her arrest file. Your wife was arrested five times in her life Prosecutor Samuels says as he looks at him. Will chimes in. My wife was going through a dark time her brother and father were declared dead, if it was my mother my uncle would be doing the same thing because both my mom and uncle were very, very close that's why he was determined to take Cole down Will says as he looks at Samuels. Samuels brings up Will's file. You have also been arrested as well Samuels as he looks at Colonel Tyson. I will admit that I had a few issues growing up but Admiral Janeway approached me and gave me a choice to be at the New Zealand Penal Colony or join Starfleet and I chose to join Starfleet and I've not had any issues since then Will says as he looks at Samuels. Samuels looks at him. I rest my case thank you Colonel Prosecutor Samuels says as he ends the hail.